


Unravel The Threads (Undo What Has Been Done)

by Krasimer



Series: Tug At My Heartstrings (Don't Leave Me Alone) [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I'm Sorry, M/M, Maxwell is trying to be good, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The rating is because Wilson gets hurt, Wilson got a little too comfortable in his environment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates know when their other half is in pain. </p><p>When one is bound to follow the rules, who do you suppose feels more pain? The one being attacked or the one being restrained?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel The Threads (Undo What Has Been Done)

Eyes stared from the darkness surrounding Wilson, pinpointing his movements as if he were a small rodent and they were the eyes of a much larger predator.

The man was alone.

His companion creature, small and furry, had been left behind at his camp, a simple trip out into the surrounding trees his objective. The calm of the recent days, the lack of contact between him and the man who sat on the throne the spark to get him moving away from shelter on his own. 

They gurgled appreciatively. 

He had no knowledge of what was to come as They slid through the grass, darkness obscuring any sight of them. Claws planted themselves for mere fractions of a second, lifting away to reveal a pattern on the ground that would have caused panic in the man if he had been paying attention to it.

Above them, the weather shifted from warm and comfortable, a breeze shifting towards Wilson. It played with his hair for a moment before he shivered, looking up from his work. They could see his mouth move silently, as if he were restraining himself from calling out a name They knew belonged to Their puppet. 

He took a step back, as if he could see them, as if his eyes worked in the gloom they were creating by simply existing around him.

They knew enough of humans and Names to know which wrist to grab to find his, ripping away the glove he wore to expose it to the air, small barbs of their form becoming claws which They used to slice into his skin. He hissed in pain, struggling backwards for something, anything he might grab to escape from their hold, but They gleefully dragged him in the other direction.

It might have been a laugh that came from Them when he fell to the ground, fingers digging into the soil weakly, but They weren't sure what a laugh even sounded like.

The creature beneath Their claws let out a strangled noise, a hiss of breath like he was trying to say something, and then They stepped onto his back, pinning his wrist to the ground in front of them. The letters on the exposed and bloody skin were dark, and even as They ran a claw over them, tracing gently just to set him on edge, he struggled against Their hold, fighting to cover them.

"N-" he got a sound out before They pressed more weight into his back, cutting him off from doing anything but breathing harshly, searching for some sort of air he could use to survive.

What They weren't expecting was for a flaming piece of wood to land in the middle of Them, singeing Their form and forcing Them to let their weight up and off the small man entirely. Even distracted by the pain, They were still aware enough to see Their puppet retrieving the small thing and looping his arms around his shoulders.

Puppet swallowed nervously, meeting their eyes, his own dark and narrowed. 

Before They could react, he had run off, taking the small human creature with him, shifting him in his arms so that the difference in their shape would not hinder his quickening steps.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I keep feeling like I should apologize.
> 
> But if you take the idea that everyone has a soulmate, you're going to run into the idea that some people get some of the worst of the world as theirs. Maxwell isn't exactly a good person, and I just wanted to explore what happens in this and please don't hate me.
> 
> ...Tell me what you thought of the story?
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT, 8/20/16: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4686218   
> is a place where you can find this series in Russian! Someone went through and translated it for your enjoyment.   
> The translator goes by the name Liliana, go show them some appreciation?
> 
> http://dietcloud.tumblr.com/post/139031788699/more-kissing-plz-you-draw-it-so-well-3  
> is a place where you can find the first fanart of anything I've written! Dietcloud on tumblr does nice art with really clean lines and makes everything so pretty.


End file.
